First Love
by ChrysalisBluem
Summary: No one ever knew what was to come, especially in terms of Love; where they end up and who they end up with. Blame it on their innocence & naivety, but Destiny seems to good to be true if you ask them. But as time goes by and seeing how their paths always seem to cross, almost everyone knew it would lead to that. Eventually. SasuSaku AU - Japanese High School Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"We don't meet people by accident._

 _They are meant to cross our paths for a reason."_

 _…_

First week of October, and already are everyone at Kasai High so caught up with the preparations, planning and whatnot for their upcoming Autumn event even when exams were just around the corner.

For the freshmen who are still fresh in becoming part of the secondary unit of schooling, they weren't aware how hectic and how serious high schoolers are in partaking such events. Sure, middle school can be as competitive. But high school was a whole new level. Literally.

They didn't seem to notice the fast pace of the previous weeks as well. Now here they all are trying to make up for the lost time.

It was lunch hour and everybody thought it was best to have their break. Outside their homerooms, just about every classroom in school has students coming in and out into the hallways; there were sounds of hammer and nails being pounded onto lumber, orders of class representatives echoing throughout the building, and series of chattering along with it.

A couple of students were passing by the campus grounds. Noticing that beyond the green and cherry blossom trees, some of them are starting to dry and wilt. Not much longer and they were sure to experience cold wind any time soon.

Three female 1st year students happen to catch a batch of seniors huddled up underneath a tree near the school courtyard. This particular group, however, were famous for their individual reputation; raging from school jock, geek and art enthusiasts. They have become a big inspiration to future batches.

For it was them who had broken the barrier of stereotypes and welcomed the differences they all possess.

"Gee, they sure look pretty tight." One of them commented.

"I know. You rarely see them without one or two of their group together." Both would have to agree.

One of them though furrowed her brows however. There seems to be someone missing; or more like two.

"Hey," she calls to her friends, "where's the S.S. couple?"

Now all of the three had one brow raised. True that one of the school pair are not present along with the flock. Where could they be?

One of the girls waved a hand and smiled. "Awwwe, don't worry about them. They're probably off somewhere wanting to spend a little quality time with each other. You know how they are. And besides, they _are_ graduating in a few months from now." Her friends simultaneously nodded.

Thus, she added, "After all, everyone knows that those two?" she stifled a laugh, "Are madly in love!"

The three couldn't help but blush and giggle. Because surely, that was a known fact that everyone is aware of.

….

 ** _3 years ago_**

The gates are open and the morning breeze was accompanied by the cherry blossom petals dancing in the air; another glorious year for Kasai High as they welcome the new batch of freshmen in their beloved alma mater. Boys and girls of 14-years-old of age, wearing their standard white with navy skirt and collar sailor fukus (for girls) and white short sleeved button polos and black slacks (for boys), both who are wearing matching ties (red for girls and black for guys respectively), are all excited and anxious to start their new life as high school students.

Although, one doesn't seem to feel either of the two.

Not a minute later, the school bell rang through the campus and the speaker had announced their morning assembly to alert the newcomers.

" _ALL 1st YEARS PLEASE GATHER AT THE SCHOOL AUDITORIUM FOR THE ANNUAL FRESHMEN ORIENTATION. THE PROGRAM SHALL START AT EXACTLY 20 MINUTES."_

The speaker once again repeated her announcement before the school bell rang once more to end it, and now everyone headed over to the said location.

One boy just entered the school grounds and was fortunate to hear the announcement before he gets himself lost. Walking in his own pace, a sudden blur from his right caught him off guard running ahead of him, making him stop on his tracks.

 _Pink._

It quickly disappeared just as he was about to think for a second if he was hallucinating things.

It was as if that sight concealed itself along with the cherry blossoms…

He shook his head and went along.

Students were being lined up at the auditorium as they waited for the program to start. One by one did they all went inside the double doors as the wide space full itself with the growing numbers. One particular male, whose hair was tied up, stood apathetically amidst the crowd as he mindlessly stared at his surroundings with his hands tucked in their pockets. How he wishes he could still be in bed right now. He bit back a yawn.

"Shikamaru."

Hearing his name, he turned his head towards the voice and saw a familiar face walk towards him; a tall teen with raven-colored hair standing at the back, one hand also hidden inside his pocket, and onyx eyes looking right at him.

"Yo. Sasuke." He raised a hand, receiving a nod in return.

"Didn't think you'd also end up here." Shikamaru noted. "Thought you'd go study under a prestigious school or something."

Sasuke shrugged. "Thought so too. But my folks thought going to public school would be a better experience for me."

"I see." He smirked.

Uchiha Sasuke had been private schooling, consists of an all-boys, ever since 2nd grade. He asked his father, after being pestered by annoying fangirls since the age of 5, to put him in one once he steps into primary level. Though his mother suggested he try co-Ed during his 1st grade, it resulted with the unending horde of girls competing against each other in hoping to win his affections, and quickly knew her son had enough.

He hadn't been bothered by them since. Although, numerous girls from different schools would often see him. He isn't dense enough to not see the floating hearts and giggles he hears when he passes by as he commutes. Hence creating the blank face façade.

Now as a fresh high school student in a co-Ed curriculum made him feel slightly tensed. All in all, he wasn't too happy nor too aggravated with the new surroundings. Just, to put it simply...

Meh.

That is, as long as no fangirls start to erupt out of nowhere. Especially on his first day of school.

"There's a few of our batchmates here too. And I think I saw another familiar face just a few minutes ago." Sasuke says. "More specifically a blonde we all know very much."

"…You're telling me _he's_ here?"

Sasuke smirks and scoffs. "Pretty much."

This time Nara Shikamaru really did sigh. "Well, so much for a normal high school life. Say, have you checked what homeroom you're in?"

"Class 1-B." Sasuke answered immediately.

"Same here. Another year of studying." Shikamaru's shoulders slumped and sighed again. "What a drag. I could sleep in all vacation if I want to, without my mother yelling at me to get my ass out of bed of course. Now we have to wake up so early in the morning again to get to class. Tch. Troublesome."

Sasuke smirked himself. He's known the pineapple-headed Nara since the 5th grade and was used to his laid-back demeanor. Sasuke had no doubt believe that the lazy guy would surely sleep in as he would usually catch him taking a nap in the middle of class. It's a wonder how he passes pop quizzes when the teachers suddenly wake him up for it.

Smart bastard.

Their attention switched to the front stage as their orientation had finally begun.

….

After principal Sarutobi's opening remarks, welcoming speech and additional notes regarding school clubs and rules, everybody was now buzzling at the first-floor **A-** building as everyone tries to find their homeroom section. Having known theirs already, Sasuke and Shikamaru stood at the side leading to the stairs for now as they watch the horde of people squeezing through the bulletin boards.

Shikamaru yawned at some point while Sasuke was busy contemplating whether he should head to one of the boards with less people on it as it was the list that contains the school clubs and signup sheets for them to join. He made his decision.

"Be right back. I'll just check out the club board." He left without hearing his reply.

Sasuke rummage his way there, excusing himself whenever he bumped into someone. He managed to avoid stepping anybody's foot in the process. It surprised him that situations like this doesn't differ from his days during his time at his all-boys school. Just as he was getting closer, someone bumped him upfront; he was able to hold her shoulders to prevent a fall.

"Sorry." She bowed and ran along, shoulder-length hair waving on her back, without him even seeing her face.

What caught his attention though was the strange color of her hair.

 _Pink?_

His forehead creased thinking, what kind of person actually has hair with such a color? He shook his head and proceeded to the board when he almost steps onto something.

Under his right foot, a red pen lies on the floor with a leaf chain dangling on the other end. Picking it up, he thought, _that girl must've dropped this._ Reminding himself to return it to her when he gets the chance, he puts it on his breast pocket and left to do what he was supposed to do earlier.

"Sakura!" two girls called, one with blonde hair and the other with deep purple.

"Hey! Sorry. There were a lot of people in the comfort room." Said girl apologizes.

"It's fine. We took the liberty in finding your room as well." Hinata, the one with purple-hair and lavender eyes with a calming atmosphere, tells her.

"Yeah. Bummer I have a different room with you two though." Ino, the blonde with lively blue eyes, sounded defeated.

"You're not the only one Ino." Says Hinata.

"What?" Sakura, the pinkette, almost asks disbelievingly with round viridian eyes. These three have been together since kindergarten and not once have they been separated. So why start now?

"Chill forehead. We still have Gym and Home Economics together, also everyone has lunch the same time too. Meaning we could all still hangout. No need to get yourself so down in the bush." Ino reassured her the moment her best friend's eyes portrayed her sadness. As much as the pinkette wanted to pout at the old name-calling, she just doesn't feel up to par right now.

Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder. "She's right Sakura. We can still see each other often after all."

"I'm actually surprise how you're so okay with this Hinata." The pinkette noted.

Between the three of them, Hyuuga Hinata's been the most fragile. Too meek to leave her by herself, Sakura wondered how she can take care of herself after she and Ino've been keeping an eye on her back for years. Yet here she is, smiling like this isn't something new to stress out about.

Hinata replied, "This doesn't change anything with our friendship Sakura."

"Yeah, and you know us." Ino pointed with her thumb. "We're big girls now; high schoolers. Starting now we have to learn to take care of ourselves out there."

"You speak as if this is peak of our lives Pig." Now there's the retort.

"That's why I said 'the start' billboard brow!" Good thing they know each other so well to know that was a joke. Otherwise, people might take that as a direct insult.

Sakura slowly nodded her head as she holds back her laugh and then asks: "So, what rooms then?"

"Ino's section is 1-B, yours is 1-A while I got 1-E."

"See? That's like one hall away from yours Hinata. And Sakura we're practically neighbors for Pete's sake."

Sakura couldn't hold her laugh any longer and giggled out loud. Ino was by far the best-est friend anyone could ever have. Along with Hinata no doubt. "Alright, alright. I get it Pig."

Seeing as her friends weren't bothered by the change that's coming their way, she might as well do the same thing. This is a brand-new chapter for their lives. It was bound to happen sooner or later. At that, Haruno Sakura inwardly sighs.

High School was surely going to be interesting.

….

Morning classes went well, Sasuke thought. They've got Yuki Kurenai, major in English to teach them on first period. Beautiful lady, but is very strict with her students. Next, they had Mathematics, where they have Shiranui Genma who seems to be chewing a gum in the middle of class. And now they meet their homeroom teacher.

…Who was late by 30 minutes.

"Sorry about that. I was on my way when a very intriguing chapter on this book kept me glued in place – "

Everyone couldn't help but sweat-drop at this.

He came in with a book on hand and half of his face covered up; he's as laidback as his friend; – Shikamaru, who no doubt had dozed off again – his name's Hatake Kakashi.

 _This school is full of interesting people_ , Sasuke thought with a questioning look, arms crossed on his chest.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Here." He answered.

Kakashi continued checking the class attendance. After he was done, he closed his record book and faces them. "Alright. Since this is the first day I'm gonna let you all leave early. Next meeting, we are to tackle about the history of our beloved Alma Mater." He smirked before proceeding, "I know that some of you aren't really used to having that kind of topic from your previous schools, and it may not seem like it, but here in Kasai High we take pride on how this very stronghold had become as to who it is now. Its reputation, even as a public school, is valued by Japan and had received immense fame and respect alongside other well-known institutes known within and outside Konoha."

So much for dismissing early, the school bell rang. Their sensei scratched his cheek while laughing sheepishly. Everyone stood up and began fixing their things to set out for lunch. Sasuke decided to put the pen he picked up earlier in his bag, afraid in getting it lost. He was not about to feel guilt-stricken just because he lost a girl he barely-even-know's pen.

Kakashi tucked his things under his arm, "We'll discuss more of course. 'Til then, have fun, enjoy and everyone? Welcome to Kasai." His eyes smiled and he waved as they all leave.

The raven-haired teen was about to wake up his lazy companion when he saw someone already beat him to it. She stood beside Nara with her hands on her hips. "Oi. Wake up." He saw the blonde girl ordering him. Sasuke lifted a brow in question. Then she started kicking his feet and he watches them sway as she did.

"Hello~!" still no luck. The blonde could only rub her temples in frustration.

She had to use drastic measures, she thought. Flexing her hands and heard her fingers crackling, she readies herself.

Not wanting to stick around any longer, Sasuke turned around. Just as he was walking down the hall, Shikamaru's faint screech can be heard.

"ITAI!" (Ouch!)

Kasai High is a big place. Due to a school with two buildings, excluding the school auditorium and gym, anyone can easily get lost when they don't even mind to create landmarks of their own when need be. Which is why Sasuke was so quiet all this morning. He's been observing everything he could see within his peripheral vision. He took note of the little things as well to remind him where he was and where he's headed. Needless to say, Sasuke hasn't seen the school's entirety yet, but it was for precautionary methods, just to be safe.

Right now, he's following the crowd to where he believes are heading to the cafeteria. When they got there, it was fairly huge. There was already a line of students taking their orders from the lunch-lady, most of the tables are occupied and left others with trays on their hands searching for vacant seats.

Inwardly sighing, Sasuke left. Thankful for his mother for preparing him a bento.

Sasuke went to the backside of the building to find himself on the school courtyard. Unfortunately, students of higher batches have started to gather over at the benches, leaving the Uchiha to think of eating on the ground. He began searching for a good place with less people.

Well, he found a good spot. Actually, it was a perfect spot. There were many cherry blossom trees near this area, and surprisingly, there wasn't anybody near here.

Well, almost.

As he got closer, he saw a girl sitting with her legs straight and closed together underneath the tree reading a book. _It's the girl with the pink hair._ He noticed. She was so engrossed with her reading that she didn't hear the rustling of the grass he had walked on. Sasuke took small steps as he did so; thinking if this was a good idea.

 _I mean, I'm not afraid of girls._ He frowned at himself. Of course he wasn't. But to have himself go up to one and might suddenly be jumped upon the next? He gulped. He's not fond of the idea. But there's nowhere to go anymore. He shook his head and thought to heck with it.

"Excuse me." Sasuke evenly called out.

"Yes?" He was taken aback by her voice, like a bell suddenly dinged out of nowhere. It doesn't scream 'girly', yet it sounded so calm and collected. She raised her head, her hair held back with a red headband.

…He takes it back. Her voice was nowhere near at what came after. What was more startling,

.

.

.

Were her eyes…

….

 _They're sure taking a long time._ Sakura sighs for the third time in a span of 15 minutes.

She received a text from the girls that they were headed to the cafeteria to buy their food before meeting up. Hinata said their teacher let them off early, yet she waited for one of them to accompany her to the caft. Sakura didn't bother to come along for she anticipated this. She woke up early to prepare her bento after all. Her mother couldn't today for she got home too late last night from the office. Haruno Mebuki tried to coax her daughter that she'll be the one to do it, but Sakura told her otherwise; saying she'll be fine to do it on her own tomorrow and because Sakura wanted her to sleep in and wait for dad to come home from his business trip later this afternoon, making Mebuki bow her head in defeat.

The pinkette, not wanting to see her parents sad, kissed her cheek and helped her into bed. She deserves to rest.

School cafeterias are a warzone for her, thus she retreated and decided to eat outside. Sakura would only eat inside whenever her two friends can actually persuade her into doing so. And that takes a lot of strength and constant pestering mind you.

After texting them her location, she took out her copy of " _The Dispatcher"_ and opened the page where her bookmark lies. She didn't hear the rustling of the grass as she was too focused with her readings. How could she when sweet Maggie was on her feet again and was running from her kidnapper? Sakura's heart was beating so fast from the suspense of the book's chapter, hoping that the dear character doesn't get caught again after her numerous attempts.

 _Please don't get caught, please don't get caught._ She tells herself this repeatedly.

"Excuse me." Someone has broken her line of thoughts. It took all of her willpower to tore her eyes off the page.

She answered back first, "Yes?" before finally settling her sight onto the owner of the other voice. And then –

She was transfixed.

What met her pair of viridian eyes were pools of deep onyx orbs looking right at her.

Both were staring with wide. Neither one of them budged as they continue to look at each other. The only movement noticeable were their hairs being swept by the wind.

 _Good heavens, it's like I'm being pulled into a swimming vortex._

The boy seemed to have regain from his trance and shook his head a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." He embarrassingly looks at his side, finding the patch of grass fascinating all of a sudden.

Sakura came back on that moment too and rapidly blinks her eyes. "Ah no! I'm sorry I was too focused on my reading that I failed to see someone nearby. Did you need anything?" She marks her book and closes it in the process.

Sasuke nodded. "I was just about to ask if it wouldn't be a bother for you to let me sit here." He gestured the spot.

"Oh, not at all. I was just waiting for my friends. They should be here any moment." She hoped. Sasuke nodded. He walks to the tree next to hers, crouches down to slide off his sling bag, and settles himself on the grass.

Seeing that's all he needed, Sakura fixes her hairband and went back into reading mode.

He took out his bento and opened it to see 2 slices of sandwiches with five cherry tomatoes on the side. Smirking to himself, his mother really knows what his stomach wants on any given day. Mrs. Uchiha had been preparing his meals since he was a kid. For her, breakfast was the important meal of the day, which she gives to her sons every morning before heading off to school. He and his brother have eaten plenty this morning, thus she thought that sandwiches would suffice for the afternoon.

 _But not without my favorite_. He referred to the cherry tomatoes, mentally noting to thank his mom when he gets home.

"Sorry for the long wait!" someone yelled.

Both occupants look to see three figures: Two at the front, an irritated blonde holding up the arm of a boy who's left ear was reddening, while a girl smiling sheepishly followed suit from behind. Sasuke, who was about to take a bite, once again lifted a brow. _Shikamaru?_

"It was quite a line in there." Says Hinata.

"Sure took your time. Have you bought your lunches? Who's this?" Sakura beckons towards the new arrival.

Ino almost laughed. "Seriously Forehead? The pineapple hairstyle isn't _already_ a dead giveaway to you? There's a reason why that noggin of yours is big, girl." Suddenly wanting to knock her forehead with the back of her forefinger.

Sakura only blinked twice; still wondering who this might be.

Sasuke's expression still haven't changed. Yet he feels insulted for the pink-haired girl. Did the blonde just insulted her friend back there? Looking at the pinkette, he observes her for a while and found that her forehead was not that big at all. Seems pretty normal for him.

Said newcomer raised his free arm and greeted. "Hey Sakura. Sasuke." Said boy only nodded.

"Sasuke?" Ino wondered. "Oh wow, it is you!" wide-eyed he stared at him.

"You two know each other?" Shikamaru pointed to him and the pinkette 2 feet beside him.

"Nuh-uh." Sasuke answered.

Finally realizing who it was. Sakura exclaimed: "Shi- _Shikamaru?!_ "

"Yep."

Then Sakura wondered. "Wait. You two (Ino and Shika) know him?" she pointed to Sasuke.

"Yeah." Came the answer.

" _Teme!_ "

Hold on. That came out of the blue. Frankly, so did the person. Sasuke's left eye twitched as he had a good guess as to who it might be. Jumping out of the trees, stood a blonde male with leaves and twigs sticking out of his spikey hair.

"You're too loud Dobe." Sasuke says like it's an everyday occurrence.

"What did you say Teme?!"

"Naruto." Shikamaru greeted.

"Hey Shikamaru!" the upbeat kid greeted back.

"Naruto?" – "Naruto-kun?!" it was Ino and Sakura followed by Hinata who fainted.

"Hinata!" the girls quickly went to aide her.

"Oi! Hinata!"

"Shut up and help us with Hinata here you idiot! You too Shikamaru." the other blonde yelled.

"What a drag…" was all he could say and do what he was told.

Everyone went over to the helpless Hyuuga and left Sasuke in a bewildered state.

 _What in the world was going on?_

It took 5 minutes for poor Hinata to gain consciousness and for everyone to finally calm down and sit on the grass patch. Hinata's head was leaned on Sakura's shoulder as the pinkette gently rubs the back of her head while Ino has her fan out and flaps it to the girl. Shikamaru was lying on the ground, hands behind his head, while Naruto was sitting in an Indian-seat as he finishes telling his side of the story. Sasuke had long forgotten his lunch.

"So let me get this straight," the Uchiha says. "you three have been together since kindergarten alongside Shikamaru and Naruto whom I've met back in fifth grade and 2nd grade respectively. The Dolt, on the other hand, has been my neighbor up until 4th grade since my family decided to move that time. And now here we are, at Kasai, having lunch, and somehow have one another as a classmate in each section. Except maybe you." He pointed at Sakura who has her brow up at him.

She faced Ino. "How did you know him again?" referring to Sasuke.

"I'm in the same section as him and Shikamaru while Hinata here has Naruto with her. Speaking of which, you're telling me that you two are in the same classroom all morning and you didn't even notice he was there?" Ino switched her attention to the Hyuuga.

Hinata mildly glared at her with a blush.

Was she for real? _Of course_ Hinata had been seeing him all morning. She could barely listen to class as she kept peering to the side where her childhood crush had been seating. But she's not gonna tell them about that; not when the main subject was here just a few inch away from her. Though when they saw her expression, she knew that they understood what that meant, making everybody except Naruto laughing.

"Did I miss something?" Naruto scratches his head. Making everybody laugh even more. Even Hinata.

Shikamaru lifted his torso supported by his elbows and tells the girls. "Well, since we all seem to know each other already, why don't you three introduce yourselves to Sasuke here. You too bro."

Sasuke softly grunts in agreement.

They don't seem the type to flaunt themselves over a guy like him. Oh where were his manners? Uchiha Sasuke is very much aware if his looks, but he sure wouldn't damn get his head big because of it. For that he inwardly scolds himself.

Ino volunteered. "Okay. Since we will mostly see each other at class, I'll be the first one. Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino."

A second thought, he _may_ steer clear of the other loud blonde for now. She seems harmless, but it looks like she's not afraid to voice out her thoughts when need be. And already were her eyelashes batting at him.

"Hyuuga Hinata." She muttered with a small smile. He offered a small smirk of his own. He wouldn't worry about this one. Seeing that she's already eyeing someone else.

Sasuke turned to the one beside him. The pinkette helped Hinata sit up straight before facing him properly. Unlike the two females, this one thought of extending her hand at him and offered a gentle smile.

"And I'm Haruno Sakura." Without hesitating, he took her hand and smiled back, only bigger.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

….

A whole two weeks had passed since school started. Nothing big happened as of yet, but ever since that meeting with everyone on the first day, they had been hanging around each other during lunch. Courtesy of their, not _one_ but _two_ loudmouth blondes for a friend, every afternoon were all laughs and giggles. Normally Sakura would always come first with book on hand and the rest follows for she saves this spot for them to use every day.

Just the other day they were talking about their Math teacher Shiranui-sensei, and all noticed how much of a flirt the man could be.

"And he says: ' _Two plus two equals Me n' You'._ Some girls at class have their heads stuck in the clouds with his so-called charm, while I was left thinking if he was for real. Like, _seriously?_ This is the 21st century and yet he still uses those lines like it was invented yesterday!" Ino complained, making everyone erupt with laughter.

Sasuke chuckled at the memory. Who knew that having female comrades were good for you?

He may act all monotonous yet rebellious young man, but truthfully, he's not. In fact, Sasuke is a very likable guy. Looks aside, the Uchiha has manners, wits and very easy to be with once you get to know him. And his dislike to the opposite sex isn't really all that bad. He helps a 60-year-old neighbor Mrs. Sayako carry her groceries whenever he gets the chance to see her with 'em. Kids are very fond of him and his family loves having people at their home despite the rumors of them being uptight.

So yes, ' _Human Ice Cube'_? Not really.

But he thought to heck with it. Let them believe what they want to believe.

Late in the afternoon and the sun was starting to set. He was riding the train to get home. Standing near the doorway, hands in their pockets like always, earphones plugged in as he listens to TWEWY's "Someday" ( _The World Ends With_ You). Rays of light passes through the glass he leans on. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw someone familiar sitting on the far side. Two businessmen were blocking his view so he couldn't quite see who it really was.

" _NAGOYA STATION._ " The conductor announces. This is where he drops off.

Sasuke, along with the series of people, gets off the train. He had English homework to do later. Knowing Kurenai-sensei, she would want everyone to have their homework ready by the time she enters the classroom. Good thing Sasuke has no problem with the subject. He considers it to be his second language at most. On his way to the stairs he spotted an old lady struggling to get down as she carries her medium-sized handbag. Unable to stop himself, he went over there and offers his help.

"Would you like me to carry that – "

" – Do you need help getting down Ma'am?"

Stopping midsentence, he looks up to see Sakura on the other side of the old lady who's just as surprised as he is, both with hands extending to offer help. Granny, however, had a solemn and grateful look on her face; palm on her chest. "My, such kind youngsters you two are." She commented.

They offered their help like they promised. Sakura assisting her, the old woman's arm tucked under hers, while Sasuke took the heavy baggage from her hands.

"Thank you so much for your help." Granny bowed.

"No problem Ma'am." They both bowed back and see to it that she leaves until she turns at the corner.

 _Well this was unexpected._ It's not every day you have someone other than yourself helping the elder, not to mention a schoolmate. He was gonna tell Sakura the same thing but when he turned to his side, she was gone and was walking at least 10 feet away from him already. He stared at her retreating back, brows raised. From the way she acts around him, he can tell that he's not like other girls. You know? The one with ' _Those'_ types. Gripping his sling-bag, Sasuke ran to catch up with her.

"Wait up!" he called.

"Hmm?" Sakura turned, one earphone plugged in her ear.

"Which way do you go?" he asks. Not sure what to say or even know why he wants to know of the detail he questions.

"Umm, a couple of blocks down before the second main road."

His brows shot upwards. "We've been living this close to each other up to now and we only found out today?"

She softly giggled. "We haven't really known each other exactly that long yet, you know?"

He closes his eyes for a second, smirks and grunts through his nose. "Guess you're right."

Sakura shuffled through her feet and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Well?"

"Hm?"

"Do you need something?" feeling a bit Déjà vu like the time they first met.

T'was like he got himself hit by a tree like that movie George of the Jungle. What was he about to say again? Oh right, nothing. He just wanted to call her right out of nowhere. Just then, he saw her ipod's screen and saw the title of the song she's currently listening to.

"' _Memories of You'_? From the Persona 3 Soundtrack?" he wondered.

Wide eyed she gapes at him. "You know?"

He tries not to take that as an insult. He is, in fact, a gamer. How could he _not_ know the song?

"You kidding? I've just finished playing the game for the 3rd time last month." He smirks with pride. Every guy from his previous school was into video games, him including. Though he didn't expect a girl to actually be playing. Especially one of the Persona franchise.

They kept throwing each other questions like what level did they finish it at first? What's his and hers' favorite attack? What other games and OST's do they play and listen to? How long have they been into gaming? Much to the pinkette's pleasure, he's much into the games she plays as well. Only, he's twice as better than she is.

"No way…" she whispered enough for his ears alone to hear.

Sasuke qualms. Uh-oh. Did that come out wrong?

He was expecting her to feel intimidated from what he said even if that wasn't his intention. Yet he was greeted with a pair of green eyes sparkling at him, her thin lips pouting, making him almost pout back.

"And here I thought I was the only one in our group who plays _and_ listens to a game's soundtrack." she exhaled with a toothy grin. Sasuke couldn't help but feel amused with the way she's reacting.

"Nara and the Dobe plays too. But not much when it comes to RPG. I mean, I play versus games from to time, but I'm more into a game's story and exploration type of gamer."

"Same here! And once you love the story, you get hooked in by the songs too, am I right?"

Sasuke silently chuckles. "Right."

They continued talking about their love for gaming and the soundtracks they like, unaware that they were already walking side by side. Excitement reflected in their eyes, happy to know they share something in common besides the fact they go to the same school and hang out with the same group of friends. They laugh at some lines they mimicked from a character they know and found out how relaxed they are with each other's company.

A fork in the road; Sasuke goes to the left and Sakura goes to the right. They thanked each other for the wonderful time and said to see each other tomorrow at school.

They waved and left to go home with smiles on their faces that day.

* * *

 **A/N:** I just had to do something with my writer's block for some of my works. Else I would get rusty all over again... What could be better than to create a new one? LOL! O.o I am so sorry but I just had to do it. I was craving for a bit of SasuSaku sweetness and i couldn't possibly just jump to that with Triple T n' F ( _Tears That Threaten to Fall_ ).

As I was scrolling through the pairing's archives, I happen to notice how there are only a few Japanese High School fics of the said pair. (No, High School AU don't just count. Because Japanese has a sense of culture and terms of cliche' atmospheres. But I'll try to be original at some parts for this. ***wink wink*** ) So I did a bit of research and this is what I started so far. Yes, I can honestly admit that I am not entirely sure with some info I might add here. But I will do my best on what my life in watching Anime as a young kid has taught me so far. Hahahah^^

No worries minna, I've started chapter 13 for Triple T n' F. But I still don't have a concrete Idea to where I want it to lead. Nonetheless, this is for you.

Enjoy! Happy reading and remember, Reviews make me happy^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _"It all starts with simple gestures_ _."_

 _…_

Class 1-B were all minding their own business as they wait for their second and last period for this afternoon which was Biology class. Shikamaru dozed off again but that's not something new. Ino was drying off her freshly applied manicure, and Sasuke was playing a mobile game on his phone to pass time. Right on cue, Sarutobi Asuma entered the room to begin their lesson. He quickly kept it away.

"Alright. I hope you all brought your research papers with you, cuz you'll all be having a small test before class ends." The students all groaned.

"Hey now, I've given you a heads up that surprise exams will turn up every now and then when you're in my class." Asuma-sensei smiles. Kami-sama, he's even worse than Kurenai-sensei, and that's saying something. Is this what happens when two people are in a relationship? They tend to absorb the other person's traits and habits as well?

Yeesh.

"Besides, I can pretty much tell that most of you have a few details missing in those papers of yours. Don't worry, you'll be having a 30-minute review and visit to the school library. I've already noted Shizune-san that class 1-B will by coming later. Go on. I'll meet you all here back in 2:30." He said, dismissing them.

At that, everyone picked up their papers and headed towards the Library.

Once there, Shikamaru, Ino and Sasuke were all together at one table. Sharing each other's homework and searching for additional info, courtesy from the Library. Sasuke was busy writing down notes, inattentively noticing he was using Sakura's pen which he still had yet to return.

"We're missing one more data regarding the Homeostasis." Says Sasuke.

"Right. Hey Shika, do you – " he wasn't in his seat. She blinked with her eyes furrowed. Ino looked underneath, and there she saw the sleeping Nara.

"Oh, for crying out loud." She groaned.

Sasuke merely sighed. "I'll go get it." He presses the button of the pen and places it in his breast pocket and stood up, while Ino was seriously trying to hold back her hand in slapping the living daylights out of the lazy bum.

Sasuke was left to find their last book in order to complete their research. Truthfully, he doesn't mind working in groups, but his old friend really should change that habit of his. Not only was it bad for the health, but also his laziness is getting him nowhere. The Uchiha only hopes that the day _he_ kicks the living daylights out of him does not come any time soon.

 _Biology section... There we go._ He went inside the lane and started looking over the spines. His hand glided towards the shelves. Zoology, Photosynthesis, Advance Chemistry, and somehow, he bumped onto another hand and retreated his back by instinct. He eyed the other hand for a moment, and saw it was more petite than his own.

He looks at his left and saw his pink-haired friend looking back at him with glasses placed on her face. Her soft green eyes reflected in his dark ones. Hair held back again with her red hairband, she smiled at him. "Hey."

He tilted his head. "I didn't know you wear glasses."

"Only when using the computer. It helps lessen the fatigue rate."

"I see. Free period?" he asks her, realizing that she wasn't in class. Sakura nodded.

She peers at the shelves he was looking. "Let me guess. Biology class? Asuma-sensei, correct?"

"Aa." He wonders if they have the same teachers as well. Beside Genma for Math of course.

"And if my next guess is correct, you're trying to find the book regarding Homeostasis. Am I right?" she asks, hands back in touching the spines.

"You figured right." He shrugs and shoves his hands inside his pockets. If she already knows the answers to her own questions, why still ask them? If it's all for assurance, well then, he'll let it slide. Sasuke eyed her from the corner of his own.

"I see." She muttered to herself. "Ah. Here we go."

She tiptoed with her dainty toes and took the book out of its shelf. Like a wish being granted by a genie, there on her hands was the exact book he was looking for. She gestured for his hand and he opens it willingly; the book was then placed on his palm.

"Ja ne (see you)." She waved and left.

"Sure." He replied to himself, eyeing the book before going back to his table where the two awaits him. Thankful to see Shikamaru awake and Ino almost finished with her notes. Sasuke sat down and with instinct took the red pen out of his pocket, failing to notice that he had forgotten to return the pen.

….

"Hey. I noticed that book you were reading that day I met you." Sasuke remembers. He and Sakura were on their walk back home.

She hummed with a small smile. "Hm? What about it?"

"That was ' _The Dispatcher_ ', wasn't it? By Ryan David Jahn?"

Her smile grew bigger. Delighted to know he's familiar with the novel despite it being English. Truth be told, it was actually the reason why she aspired to learn more about the language. Her grammar's gotten good throughout the year, no doubt. But it won't hurt to learn more.

She asked if he ever read it and was told that he did, only last year to be frank. Sasuke told her that he's not really much of a booklover, yet when an old classmate recommended it to him, he says that he was immediately hooked just from the first chapter of it. Sasuke had the same sentiments when he too had first read the book.

It wasn't a sappy love story, thank goodness. And above all, since it's a suspense type of story, it wasn't predictable either. Its plot lures you in to the point you cannot set your eyes off of it.

Who doesn't love a good thrilling novel? A girl that's supposed to be dead just suddenly calls her father in the middle of night duty while on the run from her kidnapper? And those many attempts she had done to get away from him. _That_ was worth reading.

He and Sakura were aware that the book was certainly not for kids. But ' _The Dispatcher_ ' truly is a rare treasure.

"I haven't laid the book down once except when it's time for dinner, bed or go to the bathroom."

She laughed. Sakura can certainly relate. "Seriously now, is there anything that we don't really agree on?"

He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to come up with a reply.

This has been a daily occurrence ever since two weeks ago. They talk about the things they like, a little something about them, how was school today besides their hang out with the group during lunch time and such.

As Sasuke was pondering, Sakura couldn't help but gaze at him. To be honest, she didn't expect the raven-haired boy to be this open. Well, he sure isn't a blabbermouth like certain two blondes they know, but she expected a somewhat – 'Distant youth' kind of feel – maybe? He doesn't seem to be the type who'd like to be in groups either. Yet here he is, with them during free time and with her almost every day after school. _Almost_.

 _Or is it because our houses are in the same direction_. She mentally shrugs.

Sakura took it upon herself to continue the conversation. "How about food? What's your favorite and least favorite?"

"Tomatoes." He says almost instantly. "I like tomatoes."

She blinks. Totally not expecting the answer. "Aaaand, your least favorite?"

"Sweets." Somehow, he thought his face turning green and stomach churn unpleasantly. "Anything that has to do sweets. I can handle them just fine, but… Not too much like others."

She winces. "Ouch. That's definitely something we wouldn't agree on."

His lips curled slightly. "A bit of a sweet-tooth I presume?"

"Ditto. Mochi, Jam, syrups, candy, ice cream, cake you name it." they laughed. Though Sasuke's was a bit forced. Those happens to be a shot list of the foods he couldn't stand. Unless they're homemade, he guesses.

It was his turn to ask. "What's your least then? Oh." He stopped, same with Sakura.

They've come to the end of the road once again.

"Guess we'll just have to continue this conversation tomorrow then. Ja ne." He bid her.

She waved at him and watched his retreating back in the quiet afternoon before she took her own road back home.

Later that night, at the Haruno residence, Sakura was in her bedroom typing away her homework in History. Her mother taught her the proper way in speed typing at a young age and can now type effortlessly even without looking at the keyboard. With her bedroom door slightly ajar, she heard her mother call her from downstairs saying dinner's ready.

"Coming Mom!" she yelled back.

With the last sentence typed down, she presses ctrl + S and mentally pats herself on the back. She went down to eat dinner just in time with the rest of her family.

Haruno Sakura lives with her parents: Haruno Mebuki and Kizashi, and grandmother: Haruno Sayako. Her mother and father both work at the same traveling agency company, leaving her grandmother in taking care of the house while they're all away.

Just then, the phone was ringing when she got to the table.

"Thank heavens you're here. Sweetheart, can you hold Setsuna for me for a minute? I'll just take that call, m'kay?"

"Sure thing Mom."

Now here in her arms was 2-year-old Baby Setsuna; 'Setsu' for short. Sakura's favorite and only niece. She's a dear little lass with short brick red hair tied up in a bun, inherited from her father who was Sakura's cousin. He is currently working at Ame as a young businessman. Setsu was sucking on her pacifier when she and Sakura-onee-chan (older sister) sat down at the dinner table.

Kizashi sits at the head with Grandma Sayako sitting at his left, Sakura beside her. Mebuki, of course, at his right. Speaking of said person, she finally made it and joined them.

"Sorry about that. Kizashi dear, we are scheduled to leave this Thursday for Hawaii."

"That's two days from now. Is there a problem?"

"Apparently, we are to escort China's ambassador there during their stay. Kaa-san (mother), I hope you don't mind – "

Sayako held her hand and smiled. "I'll be sure to take care of the children while you are gone."

"Arigatou." The Haruno Matriarch was eternally grateful to her.

Kizashi smiled to her as well before he rubbed his hands together. "Yosh yosh. Let's not make dinner wait any longer. Everybody say grace."

Altogether, they thank the food. "Itadakimasu."

After dinner Sakura and little Setsu headed to her bedroom. The young one had dozed off to sleep, much to Sakura's delight. She wanted to take a quick bath before heading off to bed. She laid her cousin on her mattress and gave her a bottle of milk to feed on rather than her pacifier. Sakura smiled at the sweet angelic babe on her bed and caresses the bundle of hair on her head with a gentle hand. She did a once-over with her homework saved in her laptop and left it on the bed along with her sleeping niece.

Content to see that nothing's out of place, she quickly went to her bathroom and took her bath. 20 minutes later though…

"KYAAAAAAHHH!"

….

The next day.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Ino exclaimed. Hinata gasped, both shocked to see a disheveled Sakura.

Dark circles appear under her usually bright green eyes, hair still a bit damp on the ends, and her tie isn't worn properly. She tried to hide her tired eyes with the use of her glasses, but that was obviously no use.

"Sakura, what happened?" Ino asks.

"H-huh?" was all she got.

"Sakura?" Hinata waved but got nothing from the pinkette.

"Great. She's barely even awake and class starts in 15 minutes. You got a few candies with you Hina?" and the said girl immediately rummages through her bag, hoping to find her polo candies inside. Sad to say they weren't there.

She and Ino led their weary friend to a bench near the shoe lockers. Ino helped her put her white shoes on and took the liberty in placing her black shoes in their proper storage. Again, she asked her question from earlier.

Sakura sighed.

It was horrible. She told them how she and Setsuna were off to bed last night. Saying she tucked the sleeping toddler on her bed where she left the laptop open and left to take her nightly bath. When she got out…

 _"KYAAAAHHH!" her scream echoed throughout the house, probably throughout the whole neighborhood._

 _Kizashi came barging through her door, Mebuki and Sayako in pursuit. "What is it?! What's wrong?!"_

 _They all saw the young lady fidgeting only in her towel, with lifeless eyes, and followed her line of sight. There on her bed, was her cousin, wide awake, and her laptop –_

 _…drenched with the milk from her bottle._

"I had to redo my 4-page essay all night. Mom was kind enough to lend me her desktop computer and took Setsu to give me a head start." She hid her face in her hands, feeling her eyelids dropping. Kami she's exhausted. "It's a good thing my printer wasn't plugged in that time. Or else I wouldn't have anything made today and I'll lose 30 points later in History." Hinata continued to comfort her and rubbed her backside.

Ino shook her head and stood up to fix her best friend's hair.

Ahh Sakura, the ever perfectionist. The good girl, the student with the perfect attendance, the dreamer of being the top-notcher; the list goes on. Ino knew that keeping this up would eventually lead to something bad in the future. Not saying that passing your homework in time is bad for you. But it takes a toll in your body whenever you get passed your limits.

"Forehead – "

"Ino, please, spare me the lecture…" knowing already what she was about to say.

Hinata then saw Sasuke just come in and he stares at them. Hinata didn't say anything vocally, but pointed with her eyes at the pinkette beside her. He had a brow raised at them. After tying her pink hair in a small low ponytail, Ino turned around and saw him. Having a knack in guessing people's thoughts, she mouthed: ' _Tired_ '.

The school bell rang.

Sakura rubbed her droopy eyes and thanked her friends, but as she refocused her vision, there stood the raven-haired Uchiha. She wanted to greet him, truly she did, but Sakura could feel the yawn making its way up to her lips. No, she hadn't forgotten brushing her teeth this morning, but with her condition, she'd rather keep her lips shut. She languidly waved at him.

"Alright, let's get to class now." Hinata suggested. And the four of them went up the stairs and separated.

Sakura didn't notice a small box was secretly shoved into her skirt pocket.

Thankfully, History is her second period. As expected, she got a complete score from her assignment and received a praise from her teacher and a few claps from her classmates. But Sakura couldn't get herself to be as cheerful as them, though she managed to give a small smile.

On her way to her desk, all she could think about was the softness of a bed and her longing to have a pillow beside her right now. The thought made her want to cry. _I'm seriously gonna head to the nurse's office after this._ She plumped onto her seat and had only now noticed the weight in her pocket. Brows slightly furrowing, she reaches in and took out a small box; surprised to see what it read.

 ** _Wonka Nerds. Strawberry and grape flavored._**

 _Wait a minute, I thought Hinata didn't have any candies with her?_ She thought and pondered to whom it might be.

She remembered who it was that was with her earlier. Curse her sleepless state and lightheadedness. Let's see… There was Hinata, Ino and – she stopped herself there. It couldn't be, but there wasn't anybody else there. Her eyes softened and she inwardly smiled at the sweet gesture. Opening the side of the grape flavored, she plopped one candy out and ate it. Her face scrunched from the taste. _Sour!_ Even her face looked like it. Nevertheless, it was all she needed to boost her energy for the day.

Later after school, she thanked him on the way home. To be even, she told him her least favorite food. "Which is?" he asks. Hoping it wouldn't be what he thinks it is. But she knew he would be expecting that answer. But it also wasn't what he thought it would be. So, Sakura grinned.

"Anything spicy."

….

It was nearing the end of their first month here at Kasai. Hinata and Sakura were chatting about that cute dress they saw last weekend and thought if it was still there if they ever go back this Saturday. The two were at the courtyard walking to the gang's usual spot. Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke were already there and it seemed like another friendly bicker had started between the blonde and raven-haired teens.

"Come on Teme. Just let me copy your Algebra homework."

"Usuratonkachi… (useless)" Sasuke mumbled as he ate a rice ball. Yet Naruto continue to whine. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dobe, for the last time. Do your own homework."

"But I'm clueless when it comes to math."

 _Just Math?_ Ino and Shikamaru simultaneously thought.

Sakura and Hinata kneeled next to Sasuke and asked what was going on. Seemed like Naruto wasn't paying attention in class again and wasn't aware of the homework they are about to pass later this afternoon. As bad as it already is, it was first period.

"Why is he asking you for yours when you're not even in the same class?" Sakura was skeptical.

Sasuke sighed. "We told you, 1-A, 1-B and 1-F all have Genma as our Math teacher."

"That still doesn't explain why though." Now turning to Naruto.

"Because no one else would let me copy theirs dattebayo!" Naruto cuts in and threw his arms in the air. Ino scolded Naruto for being too loud and he yelled back, saying that she was just the same as him. At that, the two blondes fought once again and was just itching to tear the other's heads off. Hinata tried to calm them down, but that was a futile attempt. Sakura tried to appear passive as she thought of a way to shut both their mouths and also help Naruto out. They only have 35 minutes left before class starts.

Just then, a lightbulb went on inside the pinkette's head.

She blocked her ears from Naruto's rants as her eyes slowly looked to her side. No one would let him copy their homework? Well Sakura happens to know just the solution for it. "Why not let Hinata help you?" she gestured toward her. Hinata quickly flustered.

"E-ehh?"

Sasuke happens to catch on and backed her up. "Yeah Dobe. You're both in the same class. I'm sure she'd love to help you out." A hint of mischief glinting in his eyes. Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru silently sniggered. Hinata on the other hand was nervous and stuttered how she's not actually that good with the subject herself. But Sakura was certainly not buying it.

A Hyuuga not good in Math, is certainly the biggest lie her friend can ever swallow.

"Really Hinata? You'd help me? Yatta! Arigattou!" Naruto happily exclaimed for he did not understood a word she just stuttered and assumed that she would help him.

Hinata blushed. How in the world could she say no to that reaction? Her stomach had butterflies in them again. Silly friends… But she loves them all the more.

Now that was settled, everyone had begun eating their lunch. Their conversation was typically random but they enjoy each other's company even so. At one point, they have discussed if they have joined any school clubs lately. They all learned that all of them besides Hinata have all yet signed up to one. She joined the pastry club two weeks ago.

"I thought you were interested in joining any." Shikamaru asks Sasuke; remembering that he took interest at looking on the sign-up sheets during 1st day. The Uchiha simply shrugs. Saying that he wanted to see the school first before doing so. Everyone else basically answered the same thing.

They asked each other what they would like to join, for month, the school will hold an Organization fair to properly introduce their clubs other than having sign-up sheets on boards.

"I was thinking of trying out on the Cheering Squad. I gotta stay in shape somehow." Ino says.

Next was Shikamaru. "I haven't thought of anything lately. But to be honest, I was thinking more of in the line of sports." Sasuke and Naruto agreed to that. And they bet the three of them were all thinking of the same thing.

Sakura jested, "You? Actually on the field, running around, sweating, being active and not complaining how ' _troublesome_ ' it is? That's a sight to see."

"Ha-ha. Very funny Sakura." He rolled his eyes but was smirking. She wasn't completely wrong with the thought. Everybody laughs with her.

Naruto then turns to the pinkette. "What about you Sakura-chan?"

"Me? Hmm…" she pondered. What _does_ she want to do? Everyone has their ears open and wanted to hear her answer. Sasuke's one of them. What is the fair and collected pinkette interested in joining?

"Well, I haven't thought about it really. That's because I was planning to volunteer either as a librarian or nurse assistant next term, so you can't technically call that a club. Though I suppose…" she stops herself there and simply smiled at them. "Hehe. That's just about it I guess."

Naruto was a bit hysterical. Truly she was about to say more right? Shikamaru shook his head. Knowing Sakura well enough that if the she wants to talk about it, she'll talk about it. Ino and Hinata however exchanged looks, somehow having an idea as to what it might be, and Sasuke didn't miss seeing that.

The bell rang, signaling them that lunch was over.

The four went ahead of them while Sasuke and Sakura were fixing their clothes. Sakura padded her skirt when she felt something in her pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot." She turns to the Uchiha and took out the box of Nerds.

"Thank you so much for these. It was very kind of you."

"Don't mention it. How did you know it was mine?"

She shrugs and smiled. "The girls didn't have candies on them when they were meaning to give me some before. Since you were there, I took a wild guess and thought ' _maybe_ '."

Sasuke had the corner of his lips up while raising a brow of his own in amusement.

Sakura copied him and teased. "And here I though you don't like sweets. Was that a lie then?"

"No. Besides, Wonka Nerds cannot exactly be referred to as sweets. Not when it's too sour." She had to agree to that.

"Come on. We'll be late for class." He says. They left and both felt something very off between them. Not sure what it is… But it was strong whenever the two of them were talking to each other. When they reached their respective classrooms and the teacher appeared, the whole class stood to greet them, both their minds suddenly went blank in mild shock.

"Ms. Haruno/Mr. Uchiha, is something the matter?" blinking, he/she noticed he/she was the only one standing left in the room.

Shaking their head, they propped into their seats and just noticed one teensy, tiny, minor, little detail that has been bugging them for quite some time now.

It just so happens, that these two, had _never_ called each other's names before.

Not once.

….

Weekend had passed and that has given them enough time to realize their mistake. _We've known each other for a month now, and yet we haven't even started calling each other by our names._ Sasuke frowned. _I could start calling her 'Haruno-san'._ But doubt a bit at the thought. Thinking how strange it sounded on her and how their friends might think of them.

It was early in the morning and he was having breakfast with his family. His mother served had him a bowl of cereal and freshly-squeezed orange juice. Uchiha Mikoto was already finish eating for she was now washing the plate she had used. His father Fugaku has his face hidden behind the newspaper and his brother –

Oh. Here he comes now.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu. (Good Morning)" the older sibling greeted. His family greeted him back.

"Ohayou Itachi-kun. Breakfast is on the counter."

"Arigattou Kaa-san." He smiled at his mother.

Uchiha Itachi was an 20-year-old college student studying under the degree of Political Science at Konoha University. A prodigy even at a young age, graduated Valedictorian in high school, best in his class until now, and Sasuke's role model. His aniki (big brother) was the epitome of perfection for him and wishes to become like him one day. Although that desire had made his admiration to his brother change to a rival, his respect to him was still indescribable.

Back to the topic at hand, Sasuke was still frowning. How is it that they have come to this point in their friendship when all they ever call each other was 'Hey'? Was that even ethical? To think that he even established a likeable connection with her.

Itachi caught his frown so early in the morning as he was about to drink his coffee. He flicked the middle of his brows with the use of his fore and middle finger. "Ohayou otouto. (younger brother)".

"Aa." He rolls his eyes away from his brother, but the redness of his ears made it obvious that he was caught off guard. Itachi softly chuckles.

Their doorbell suddenly rang. "Oh, that must be Izumi-chan." Mikoto guessed as she wipes her wet hands with a towel. Itachi hissed, accidentally taking a big gulp of his steaming hot coffee. A cup of water was beside him, thankfully, and he immediately jug it down. His tongue was gonna feel burnt for the entire day. Sasuke smirks to himself. His big bro was always like that whenever he hears _her_ name.

The younger Uchiha stood up, fixes his tie and swishes his bag to his shoulder. Sasuke thanked his mother for the meal and kisses her cheek goodbye, tells his father the same, and heavily pats his brother's back, leaving him to choke and cough on his food. Itachi sent him a glare but Sasuke simply ignored it. As he turns at the corner to leave the kitchen, then walks in Izumi. Sasuke greeted her out and was left with his imagination to what Itachi would've looked like as he let the girl in as he left.

Walking down the streets, Sasuke's mind hadn't left from his earlier thoughts. It's not a big deal, to be honest. As a matter of fact, he hadn't once called Ino and Hinata by their given names. He referred to the two with their family names: Yamanaka and Hyuuga respectively. Though he supposes he should change that by now. But when it comes to Sakura, there never was any name-calling to start with.

Sighing, what if he practices saying her given name right now? "S…S…a…" he clicks his tongue. It couldn't be that hard, right? Everyone can say her name with ease. Surely, he can do the same. "S…Sak..." Dear Kami (god), today's gonna be really awkward if he suddenly calls her that.

 _And what if she suddenly calls_ 'me' _?_

That's another thing. He hadn't heard her speak his name since too. Would it sound weird if it came from her? Should they call it even and start over again? Sasuke wants to kick himself. What's to restart when this is _still_ the beginning; it's freshmen year for pete's sake! Nothing grand has happened as of yet. Thinking of how much waste of time this is, Sasuke let it be. Knowing that it'll come eventually.

As he turned from the corner of his street, he saw the very person he's having trouble with, walking her way up the slope, towards the station. Someone up there was surely toying with him. Though he's not complaining. And there, like he thought, was the moment that came eventually.

"Sakura." Calling her name, it felt… natural.

Hearing her being called, she turned and saw the raven-haired boy walking towards her.

….

 _This is ridiculous_ , she thought. How she only noticed now of their predicament, she'll never know. Or because, she got distracted by the ways she had lived by lately that their names had slipped their minds of it. Sakura shook her head. Speaking straightforwardly was a casual thing to them both. _Maybe that's why_ , she thought again, for they always go straight to the point. And whenever they see each other, their lips always move ahead of them saying: 'Hey' all the time.

 _Is he aware of it, too?_ She shuddered slightly. She didn't want to act all strange around him just because of one minor thing. But who is she kidding? They must've spend more time together than with their friends combine and the topic of what to call each other only comes now? It's embarrassing for her.

"I just hope that I don't bump into him so early in the morning." Even on the same neighborhood, she saw that they never cross paths on their way to school. She'll consider that as a good thing for now. Just then, Sakura stopped on her tracks and squeaked. And here before she makes a turn from the usual fork on the road, she sees him walking.

 _Clearly someone up there is making fun of me._ She huffed to herself. Though she noticed that he didn't seem to see her in front of him. He was distracted. A sign of luck on her side! For that, Sakura quickly made haste and walked a bit faster to gain a few feet away from him. Silently praying that he really didn't see her back there.

After she makes her turn, her walking reduced to her normal pace. Sakura ordered her heart to slow down a bit now that it was over. She took her whole hair and send it to the left side of her face as she smoothens it.

To be honest, it would be nice to call each other by their given names. And she wondered how it would sound like whenever he calls her.

 _Sakura._

Out of nowhere. She imagines his voice as he speaks her name, sending a small blush to her cheeks.

With a heavy sigh, Sakura continued to pad onwards to the train station. _Maybe someday I'd get to hear him say it._ She smiled.

"Sakura." She inwardly gasps. Sakura stops and clutches her chest at the familiar voice. Without thinking, she turned her heel and saw the 14-year-old teen coming towards her way. She didn't expect to hear him _now_.

"Sasuke." She whispered but enough for him to hear.

He too, stopped 2 feet away from her, after hearing what she just said. Kami, they really were being toyed. Nevertheless, it brought a warm feeling in their chest. Just like that, they smiled warmly at each other and both went to school together that day. And here they thought it was going to be awkward. With both minds in sync, they thought:

 _Apparently not._

* * *

 **A/N** :Now now minna, I know what you're all thinking. But You have to know that this was actually made 'MONTHS' ago, meaning it was already ready to be posted. As for any upcoming chapters for others, I'm already piecing them up, little by little. Hence why I was able to post a chapter to example: _'Memories Seen Through Moonlit Eyes' -_ a Kingdom Hearts fic of mine that's been on Hiatus for 2 years now.

This is just a little something for my readers for 'Triple T n F' to have as they wait for further updates, not forgetting to mention all those who are to read my works yet.

I can't help it. So many ideas are coming into my head that just screams to be created. This is also practice so that my writings don't get rusty.

But I do hope you like this chapter! So please enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

A very Happy New Year to everyone! Although we're already past half of January, I still wanna greet everyone after my long leave from writing.

I really really wanted to write during those months of no updating. But work leaves me mostly tired by the time I get home. And during weekends, I must tend to my family in terms of chores. Ehehehe, can't let my brothers do all the work. I'm a Big Sister after all.

This will be my first post for this year 2018 :)

I have a lot of pending chapters already. But I see that this one's good to go. Don't worry for those who reads Triple T n' F. Its next chapter's under development as well. Just so happens that there's no chapter goal yet. But Stay tuned!

Happy reading!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 _"_ _Enjoy the little things in Life._

 _For one day, you'll look back and realize they were the big things that are to come."_

 _…_

Mrs. Yamanaka invited the girls over to have breakfast at their place today. No one could ever resist free food, so they came as early as 5:30am. Ino's mom makes the best sunflower pancakes. It's amazing how she used her knowledge in flowers with her cooking. Ino should be proud, and proud she is.

The girls went to school together this morning after that delicious meal. Ino's house was only 2 blocks away. Lucky for her, she never has to get out of bed so early and can arrive at school before the bell rang. Sakura would give anything to have that kind of luxury.

Time for her is very precious. She wakes up at four to take a bath, get dress, then checks up on Setsu to see if she's awake at the other room, prepare breakfast for the family and her lunchbox. She wouldn't want her grandma to wake up for her when she could still sleep, while her mom was often overseas or late coming home from work at the office. Her father is out of the question for Kizashi has no skill in cooking whatsoever. Mrs. Haruno would always apologize how she couldn't even fix her daughter a meal before she goes, but Sakura understands. Parents work hard for their child, and she's already grateful for that.

Now at Kasai, the girls went over to their lockers and began wearing their indoor-school shoes. Ino stated. "Well girls, it's Thursday today, and you know what that means." She lifted a brow. All she received were groans from the two. Does she even have to remind them?

They were not thrilled to be reminded of what today was. Hinata and Sakura dreaded Thursday due to their Gym class with none other than Mitarashi Anko. That woman will make you bleed to death before you pass out of exhaustion. Last time, she asked them to do the 100-count rule.

100 push-ups. 100 jumping-jacks. 100 run-in-place. 100 _Everything_!

Hinata's face paled. She was certainly not expecting a good time in that class. Not only were the workouts a living pandemonium, but also were the uniforms. _Those bloomers,_ she thought dryly. She shuddered afterwards, not caring whether her friends saw that or not.

Ino on the other hand was okay with this. After all, she did want to stay in shape. Also, hearing that Anko's the cheerleading squad's coach? It just screams for her to mentally and physically prepare herself to whatever hellhole the woman has in store for her girls.

The blonde turned her head when she heard the boys coming inside. "Hey guys." She smiled at them as she fixes her shoes. They greeted her in return.

Naruto spotted Hinata looking a bit under the weather. She was clutching at her bag a bit tight over there. "Ohayou Hinata!" he specifically greeted her with his usual happy self. He was expecting that blush she wears on her face every time he was near her, yet she turned her head slightly and forced a smile, face still a bit drained.

"Ohayou..." was all she said. Naruto blinked in surprise. He nudged Sasuke who was in front of him and whispered. "Dude, is she okay?"

Sasuke shrugged and went over to Sakura who just finished putting her shoes on. His locker faced hers. They would sometimes see each other in the morning when they do, and needless to say, it was always a good day when that happens.

Yet since last week, they've both been coming to school and going home together now. Sasuke says that is was more logical since they go the same way and that they practically live at the same place.

He walks over behind her and says as he opens his locker, "You weren't there at the corner this morning."

"Hm? Oh. Ino's mom invited us over for breakfast today. We usually can't say no to her since we've been doing that since grade school."

Sasuke twisted a bit as he puts his shoes on. "Doesn't Ino live just 2 blocks away from here?"

"That's right. We left at 5am to get there on time." He furrowed his brows.

"Hang on," he closes his locker and faces her completely. "The train station doesn't open until 6am. How in the world did you got there then?"

"Ino's mom drove us." She answered and he 'Hn's in return.

Shikamaru stoop up and asks. "And Hinata's looking like she wants to throw up all of a sudden, because?"

"Gym day…" the girls say deflatingly.

"Ah." Shika nods. Just the answer he needed.

On the other hand, Sakura doesn't really have a problem with either of the two mentioned (warm ups and uniform), though Anko's loud voice makes her want to scream back at her. Yes, she understands that this was her class and her rules that needs to be abide on. But not everyone has the same amount of stamina. And for goodness sakes, does she not notice every girls' boobs bouncing every time they do their rounds? And has she forgotten that they share the same Gym with the boys of three sections with theirs combine?! It was a Nightmare!

Sasuke wanted to scowl as well for he too was reminded how ludicrous Gym can be. The girls may have Anko as their teacher, but the boys' luck just have to be ten times worse with Gai-sensei.

 _No way in hell are we wearing that tight spandex._ He shudders. Good thing they have uniforms, or else...

….

Today, since they can't fit three sections at the Gym, it was the boy's turn.

Over there, the guys from sections 1-A, 1-B and 1-F all wore their P.E. uniform and gathered at the center waiting for their sensei. The Girls were given to use the courtyard today and were scheduled to have their runs while the guys have the very thing they've been waiting.

Basketball. Kasai High's pride sport.

"Yosh, minna! Time to show me what you've got. Bring out that fiery youth spirit buried within you!" Gai encouraged everyone as they all comically sweat dropped at his strange behavior with matching nice guy poses.

Apparently, Gym isn't all that bad with their overly-eccentric of a teacher. The first 10 minutes, he challenged the boys with suicides to test how far they can go. Half of the class barely made it on the first 2 minutes. Luckily, Sasuke and the rest made it and almost beaten the record time. _Almost 25 laps. Not bad._ Gai noted.

The sound of his whistle echoed throughout the area. Cupping his hands together, he shouted, "Nice work gentlemen! I must say, not bad for first years. But we're far from reaching our goal for today!"

Everyone was practically breathing big ounces of air. Looks like Gai was doubling their work for them. And to think that was only suicides.

Sasuke wiped the corner of his lips from sweat, determined to press onwards with today's activities. Looking behind, he saw Naruto and Shikamaru looking winded as well and gave them a thumbs-up. His friends smirked and mirrored his action. If they all want to get into this school's team, then this exercise should be nothing but a cinch. Gai-sensei called them all to gather once again, unaware of a few eyes observing them near the bleachers.

….

Anko blew her whistle. Seeing her girls' performance with the hurdles, she was satisfied to say that about wraps up today's class. "Alright ladies, 5 minutes then hit the showers. You all did great today."

Happy to hear that from the famous monster-of-a-coach, the girls cheered and gave each other high fives in celebrating.

Sakura's day was good so far. With all that running, it made her forget for a moment that English homework regarding Helen Keller's background was due next week, to which she has yet to begin. She just shrugs it off.

"I wonder how the boys are doing?" Sakura asks. Hinata handed her and Ino two bottled waters, the girls thanked her in return and quickly opens the caps for them to drink. They vaguely remember the boys who were also feeling a bit wary with Gym class with Gai as their teacher and his, errr, ' _youthful_ ' spirit.

Wiping away her sweaty face with a towel, Ino answered, "I'm sure they're doing fine. They're boys after all." Sounding like the logical thing to say, they all nodded at Ino's words.

"How 'bout we all take a look then?" Hinata suggested. "Gym's still not over for them anyway. That way, we can see how they're doing ourselves."

"That sounds good to me. How 'bout you Ino?"

Ino grins at this. "Sure you're not just eager to see a sweaty, out-of-breath Naruto, Hinata?"

Said girl's face going beet red was the only answer the blonde needed. The two can't help but giggle at her. Hinata's just such a sweet really. "Well we better hurry over there so we could still have time to shower before lunch." Sakura says.

Their class dispersed and the three headed over towards the gym along with some other girls from class. As they went near, some of their classmates squealed in excitement when they saw a group coming out of the building.

"It's Kasai High's famous five!" one of them yelled and soon everyone did. Going 'Kyaah! Kyaah! Kyaah!' as the group passes through what seem to be their fans. The three friends turned their heads to see the school's star players: the ever mysterious, small forward Aburame Shino; cunning center player Sabaku no Kankuro; hot-headed, ace of the team Inuzuka Kiba, and passionate, power forward and vice-captain Rock Lee;

Just then, another one yelled and gasps the last member's name. "Kyaah! It's Neji-taichou!" (Captain) Hyuuga Neji. Team's keen-eyed point guard, star player, and honorary captain. Together, they are Kasai High's and Konoha's pride. Making them one of the most well-known respected teams in Japan.

"Hey Hina, isn't that your cousin?" Ino whispered.

As if sensing their presence, the captain turned his head towards their direction. Each of them flinched when he spotted them while the other girls squealed in delight when the captain turned to look their way.

Rock Lee, who was always by his side, stopped walking and asked, "What is it Neji?" He, too, turned to see what he was looking at, searching from the small crowd of girls that caught his friend's attention. But Neji quickly looked away and started walking, saying it was nothing. Kasai's famous five all headed back to the main building, with a few fans hot on their tails.

When the coast was clear, the three friends whose arms were locked onto one another's all sighed in relief. Her cousin's penetrating gaze never changed throughout the years.

"Come on, let's head over to the Gym now." Sakura encourages her friends and began their walk again.

Neji's inexplicable aura of just truly makes him one of the feared but respectable students here at Kasai. Sakura, Ino and Hinata all grew up together, meaning that they know each other's families very well. Neji was out of the question. Her cousin would always come to visit during the holidays. They were brought up by a very distinctive family, where even though status pays no big deal to them, it is their honor as Hyuugas that pressures them as they grew up.

Hinata wished he could've played more with him back as children, but Neji had other things in mind. Her cousin wanted to be an example for her and her sister Hanabi for they were the only generation of their clan's current line. Is it because he was the only male born? Maybe that could be a reason.

He trained and studied immensely even at such a young age to prove he can be a worthy Hyuuga in the making. Though her Uncle told her that he and his wife never pushed him to reach such heights for they love him for who he is, all their son would do was look at them with his calm eyes before resuming to his activities. They never bothered with the topic since. But makes sure to express their support in any way they can. They're just thankful that he never takes things for granted and remained humble all the same.

She remembers her friend's first impression of him back as a child as well. Hinata was relieved to know they weren't intimidated nor scared to say the least. Yet they admitted how nervous they get when he's near. Being around Neji does make you feel that way, that she can relate.

Though to be honest, Hinata admires her cousin very much. It just so happens that she cannot think of a good way on how to approach him. Especially when he's always busy with that tight schedule he creates for himself. Nervous as she is, it mixes with her shy behavior to step up to her 'big brother'. If only… she could let him know of how much of an inspiration he truly is. Maybe not today, or tomorrow.

But someday.

"Here we are."

All girls stood at the entrance as they watched the boys in Gai-sensei's class all panting for air. Everyone was sweating like crazy their skins can be seen through their shirts. Most of them had their backs lying on the floor, some about to pass out, while others try remain standing. And they were none other than their friends.

"Good Kami, what have they been doing for the last 2 hours?" Ino can't help but mutter.

Sakura tried to look at each of their faces. Naruto was lying down, Shikamaru was sitting with his chin up while Sasuke has his hands on his knees. All three trying to catch their breath. But one thing made her green eyes wide in surprise.

 _Those three are smiling_.

"Yosh! You did well today minna. Truly I've underestimated your strengths."

Their teacher complimented as he eyes his deflated students. "Today's session was twice as hard than our last meetings. Wasn't it?" They and the girls could only sweat-drop at his sentence. Isn't it obvious enough? Not a minute later, he made a big announcement to everyone present.

"Well as far as you know, that was actually this term's first year try outs for the school's basketball rookies." Cue the crickets whistling in the background.

Gai turned his heel and waved as he leaves. "Results will be posted next Monday morning. Gambatte to whoever gets in!" (Good luck)

Sasuke and boy's eyes instantly snapped open. Their smiles breaking like shards of glass.

 _Is he for real?!_

…

Thirty minutes later. At their usual spot, the gang all finished rinsing off and are now fresh from head to toe. Sakura and the girls helped prepare their food while the boys were still staring of to space. Naruto's eyes were lifeless. Hinata was surprise to hear how he didn't feel like eating, but she tried convincing him while she can. They were burned out, and their body needed food to help them rejuvenate.

She held out a piece of her packed food for him to eat. The moment a piece of omelet roll touched his tongue had him out of his reverie and started chugging down the food given to him. Hinata blushed at this. Happy he liked the bento she prepared. Thankful she packed a spare with her. Ino elbowed her while Sakura winked.

Shikamaru was lying down the grass. Knowing the lazy bum too well, they've all let him sleep for a while to rest his tired self. But he was just silently staring at the sky as the clouds floated by. He ate his lunch just a minute ago. So he's all good.

"Guys, you need to eat up. Class starts in 20 minutes." Sakura beckons the others who have yet to start. Like a certain someone.

Glancing at her right where the Uchiha normally sits, Sasuke sat with his eyes cast down. Sakura waited for a sec before calling out to him. "Sasuke." His eyes that were being hidden by his bangs came to life and quickly looked at her direction. She looks back at him earnestly, softly saying, "You have to eat."

Looking down, he saw her bento and a pair of chopsticks between them, coaxing him to take at least a portion to fill his stomach. She knows how he only eats sandwiches most of the time. But today's P.E. certainly took a toll on them. He's going to need a lot of energy he can get to withstand the rest of the day.

Seeing as he has no way out of this, he sighs, picks up the chopsticks and lunchbox, and thanked her. "Arigattou Sakura." This made the pinkette smile, her worries lessening. Turning back to her own food, she was about to take a bite of het octopi when she saw the others gawking at them.

"Nani?" (What?)

"Since when have you two started calling each other's names?" Ino initiated.

The pinkette shrugs. "Since the other day."

Shikamaru sat up, twisting his torso a bit to face them. "Heh. So you finally noticed then?"

"Noticed what?" this time it was Sasuke.

"That you two are the only ones who haven't called each other's names." Ino explained.

"Yerh! Ish like yoh two are indiffwent with each ojer."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, baka." Shikamaru scolded the eating/talking Naruto. After being told, the blonde swallowed his food and pressed on, "You made us all worried into thinking you guys aren't that close or will never be." He picked up another omelet roll as he speaks. "For all we know, we thought you guys didn't like each other's company." And he chewed the yummy food afterwards.

Hinata turns to them and smiled. "What we mean is this: Sasuke? Sakura?"

Calling the attention of the two, they both looked at each other first before settling on a proper sitting and facing the Hyuuga.

"You don't hate each other. Do you?"

They received a sway of their heads, a 'No'. _Good._ She thought.

"Do you dislike each other then?

Another 'No'.

"If that's the case, then why no acknowledgement from neither of you two then?" Ino just had to ask. But all she got were soft chuckles from them.

Well would you look at that. And here they thought only Sakura and Sasuke noticed this little predicament of theirs. Their friends are more perceptive than they thought. Cheers for them. Bansai! (Cheers!)

"You guys were worried for nothing." Sakura giggled.

Sasuke simply smirks before adding. "True that Sakura and I haven't been calling each other what we're supposed to. But that doesn't mean we don't like being around each another."

"In fact, we've been going home together for a few weeks now." Sakura says.

"Ehh?!"

"That's right. Even coming to school. Just not today due to your mom's invitation for breakfast." She faced Ino for that one. Her best friend could only 'Ohh-ed' at that.

Sakura smiles at her friends. It was sweet of them to even worry for their sake. But it's good enough that they cleared this up before leading to a misunderstanding. Looking beside her, she gave Sasuke a smile which he gladly returns with a smirk of his own.

Finally, he separates his chopsticks and took a bite of the food offered to him. Observing the bento for a minute, he saw how well prepared it was. Not too fancy, but the feel of home was present as he looks at it. He grabbed a piece of stir fry veggies, took a bite and almost flinched in his seat, unknowing that Sakura was looking at him from the corner of her eyes. But after seeing he took another bite, she inwardly patted herself on the back.

 _Nice going Haruno!_

Bite after bite, Sasuke was chewing moderately, yet deep inside he was holding himself back for how pleased he is with the taste.

 _Oishi._

….

Monday morning came fast, and the two Nagoya neighbors were now riding the train on the way to school. Sasuke made Sakura sit on a vacant seat while he stood in front of her, hand clutching on a handle, other inside his pocket. The pinkette was trying to keep calm, but at some point, she searches the Uchiha's eyes for any last-minute jitters. But only found his ever-calm obsidian's staring outside the moving monorail's window.

"Ano…" She calls out to him to which he answered by giving his attention. "You okay?"

The Uchiha merely raised his brows in mild surprise as he blinks at her. Hadn't they had this discussion last week before the week ended?

Well, it's not to say that the weekend itself went any easier either. Apparently, the gang were all nervous to what the results will be, especially the boys. They all believed they would get in, remembering how well they did during the sudden try-outs last Thursday. But it felt like they hadn't given their best yet.

All they remember before going home last Friday was hearing Sasuke's words of encouragement. If you can call it that way.

 _"We'll get in."_

"I thought I said – "

"I know what you said." She sighed. "I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Don't think too much." And the way to school went completely quiet from there.

….

"Really? That's all Sasuke said?"

"Uhuh. And the rest of our way here was utter silence."

Sakura was with Ino, accompanying her to the school's cafeteria. A big shock, yes, but the pinkette wanted to have a bit girl talk before heading over to the usual spot. Hinata volunteered in going first, else getting the place stolen by others if ever.

Sakura's shoulders slumped a bit with a sullen look, "I've never seen him so serious before."

Ino almost snorts. "Come on forehead. This is basketball we're talking about, and they're guys. You remember how much they wanted to get in this school's team. They're pride is on the line."

Even so, she can't help but worry. Sakura could only sigh. "I guess you're right Pig."

"I'm always right." Ino grins. "Now let's go! I bet everyone's there by now." And off they went.

* * *

 _Wonder what awaits the gang._

 _Remember! Reviews make the Writer Happy :)_


End file.
